Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch to an image displayed on a touch device by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be typically classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user touches the capacitive touch panel. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch panel has been recently spotlighted in a small-size touch panel.
Meanwhile, the demand for a flexible touch panel has been increased recently. In particular, a curved touch panel, other than a planar touch panel, is variously employed in a display device used for a vehicle, so the demand for the curved touch panel has been increased.
Such a curved touch panel may be combined with various components of an LCD and can be used in various technical fields, such as a vehicle. However, the curved touch panel may not be readily combined with various components of the vehicle.
Therefore, a touch device having a novel structure employing a curved touch panel capable of solving the above problem is required.